Mine
by serafindelaluna
Summary: PWP, second person, Will's POV, Will's a bit nervous and possessive, but we all knew that!


Will&Grace is not mine, characters are property of NBC, and other brilliant show-biz guys in So. California.

Rating: R

Warnings: PWP, slash, randomness, lemony fresh

```````

Mine

By LunaSeraph

```````

Mine,  
Although you're pretentious  
I want you, just mine.

I watched you wander around the shop, eyes alight with something indescribable. That something had been dormant for such a long time. But it was brought to life soon after we became an open couple. 

Trying to keep what we had a secret, was probably the stupidest thing we ever did. We knew we couldn't keep our girls in the dark for long. But then, we do many stupid things when we're in love. And no matter how much you tried to ignore it; you, Jack McFarland, were in love.

You flashed me a brilliant smile, and shamelessly selected several expensive items to try on. Of course, I would squander my paycheck over your lavish taste any day; again, the whole 'being in love' thing does that to me. But, I threw you a look of disapproval and waited for you to choose something less costly. 

At first you looked at me pleadingly, holding to your selections. I shook my head and pointed to my watch. We had to be back at work in a little while. You placed the items back and turned to me. 

"There's nothing..." You sighed and took my arm. I suppressed a sound of frustration. We had spent some half an hour looking around for your new clothes; and in that shop alone. At first I thought I had won; not having to pay for anything, after you dejectedly threw up your arms and gave up. But then, I realized that I had wasted precious free time. You were an impossible little thing, smiling smugly as we got into a cab.

"You love doing that don't you?" I asked irritably, as your smile broadened. 

"What?" You asked, feigning innocence.

"Dragging me around New York, just to torture me." 

"Why, Will! I would never dream of torturing my one and only!" You let out a laugh. I turned to you, raising an eyebrow.

"One and only, huh?"

"Why sure!"

"Jack, you don't just say 'why sure!' One and only. You had better not be joking." I shook my head . You sure had nerve to mock me, knowing how truly nervous I was about our relationship. I wanted to strangle you half the time you were with me. In fact I wanted to strangle you in that instant; wipe that arrogant little smile off of your face. 

But after a healthy silence in the cab, I caught a glimpse of that something in your face again. You seemed to be thinking about something, that I dared not ridicule you anymore. The sharp blue in your gaze, became faded in contemplation. I wondered what you were concerning yourself with, and whether I should be worried or not. The cab pulled up to the hospital.

"You are, you know..." You told me as you got out. I looked at you, lost in what you said. All of a sudden, I didn't want you to go. But you gave me a bright little smile and closed the door.

I kept thinking about you at work, and berating myself for questioning your simple statement. Of course, your infidelity in the past came to mind; but I shouldn't have allowed that to bother me. Even so, I turned in my chair, paranoid as to where you were, who you were with. You did get out of work much earlier than I did. 

I wondered.

Picking up the telephone, I dialed Grace's office to ask if you had been by. According to Grace, you and Karen had scampered off somewhere. I slumped in my seat and tapped my pencil on the desk.

I was nervous. First week of being an open couple, and I had barely started to feel the pains of sharing you with others.

I understood that Karen was just your friend. But if she took you away from me enough, I would be a wreck by the end of the month. It had been so long since I truly felt that burning possessiveness that I am known for. But there it was, taunting me with the possibility that you were out somewhere, in a bar perhaps; flirting, or laughing with someone else. He would buy you a couple of drinks. And he would look at you in a certain way, and he would touch you in a certain way.

Spending his money on you, having his eyes on you, his hands on you. Not my money, not my eyes, not my hands. I realized I was up and off my chair, with a broken pencil in my hand. 

I trusted you. I just had to let you know, who you belonged to. I would not tolerate even the most innocent flirting. 

After work, you were not in the apartment. I ground my teeth, but sat calmly at the table. Paranoia and jealousy are worst when combined. What was I jealous of? I had no clue where you were, but I still convinced myself that you were in the presence of someone else. 

"Hello!" You chirped, opening the door. I looked at the clock. I had been paranoid for about forty-five minutes. Was that long enough to start an argument?

"Where were you?" 

No. But I started one anyway.

"With Karen." You said simply and took off your jacket. 

"Where did you go this time? Another pornography convention?"

"There was one _today_?" You inquired jokingly. 

"Jack!"

"Ok , ok, Karen and I went to the new 'underground' gay club in the Village. Wasn't underground if I heard about it... I'm a mainstream gal!" You smiled. 

"What were you doing in a club?"

"Well, we just wanted to see what it was all about... why the guys were making such a big deal about it..." You moseyed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Snatching it out of your hand, I looked at you with suspicion.

"What guys?"

"Oh Will, just the guys I know, ex-boyfriends, buddies who never got any, co-workers, you know, my friends. I have other friends Will." You sighed and gave me a look of disbelief. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to keep calm, before looking at you again. This time you had an amused expression on your face. I felt stupid.

"You love doing that to me don't you?" I glared at you with all my might. You just smirked and took the bottle back.

"Doing what?" You walked over to the sofa and picked up a magazine.

"You know how I'd feel if you _did_ go to a club without me," I said slowly.

"Yes, but I know how much you trust me." You said sarcastically. I paused and smiled at you. Just looking at your eyes, I noticed that look return to your face, and I knew what it was. You were feeling the same thing I was feeling. "You think I don't know about _your_ scandalous little past, Will Truman?"

"Jack, its not even a tenth as bad as yours!" I defended, crossing my arms. 

"well, still. You got problems."

"Is that it? That's your argument?" 

"Yup." You threw me a defiant look.

"What problems are these?" I asked, not really convinced or interested for that matter. You were beginning to wear on my nerves.

"You are paranoid."

"And I have a right to be!"

"Oh you are something. You don't think I get nervous about you, working with all those men around?" You asked, rising from your spot on the couch. 

"Jack, they're all straight!"

"No excuses! You know who you belong to now!" 

I began to laugh. You did it again, turned the situation around on me. I walked up to you and took you in my arms.

"Who I belong to?" I asked, chuckling.

"Don't laugh." You muttered, pulling away from me. You sat down again, pretending to read the magazine in front of you.

"You belong to me Jack. I don't want you going out to clubs without me." I said quite seriously. You tilted your head, and looked at me skeptically.

"Really. Well, I think you should be sure to steer clear of the clubs yourself." You raised an eyebrow and closed the magazine.

"I don't like sharing." I said and watched you stand up. 

"Me neither." Your face was strikingly calm. Somehow I knew you meant that. Despite having numerous lovers at one time, in your past, I was convinced that you did not intend to make me worry anymore. 

"So I don't have to stress." I reached out and drew you close. 

"No." You smirked and ran a hand through my hair. "Im yours."

"You're mine." I shuddered as you began trailing a finger down my spine.

"And you're mine," You placed a kiss on my lips and leaned into me.

"Possessive," Undid my tie.

"Uptight," And unbuttoned my shirt. 

"Tidy," Slipped your hands under my t-shirt. "Will Truman. All mine." I apprehended your hands, as they neared my belt-buckle and decided that I wouldn't relinquish control so early. 

"Uptight?" I asked, intrigued. "Would I be so uptight, if I drilled you into this coffee table?" I pressed you downward, so you were sitting on the edge of the table. 

"I think we'd break it..." You snickered, but continued with your questing hands. I bent down to kiss you, and started to remove your clothing. You allowed this, but began to work on my belt again. You were always aggressive and impatient. I often wondered if we would ever get past the frantic, and desperate love-making stage. I rid you of your pants and looked over your lean body; I was still in disbelief. How did we ever go on for so many years without doing this?

I needed you to know that I did not intend to let go of what we had just discovered. I didn't want anyone to take you away from me. 

You cleared the coffee table with your arm, sending the magazines and the bowl of fruit toppling down. I gave you a little glare and pinned you down, kissing you fiercely. Of course, you would not give up so easily; and we battled for dominance. 

Eventually, you would yield and I would be in control. It was always like that; you were so bent on making me feel comfortable in the driver's seat, in complete control of you. But by doing this, giving up control, you were somehow controlling me. You had more power than you realized. I wanted you to feel completely dependent on me alone. 

The lights had not been turned on, and the evening began making itself known. You peered up at me eagerly awaiting my next move. I mounted the coffee table, taking your mouth with my own.

"Careful..." You said breathlessly as the table protested beneath our weight. I glanced at the door, praying that no one would walk in on us. Thankfully, you had locked the door behind you. You were more cunning than I thought; you only locked the door when you had something planned. I decided to forget everything else and concentrate on you alone. 

You melted under my touch; incoherent pleas escaping your lips. I gasped aloud as you took me firmly in your hand. Your eyes went hazy, and your hands wandered over to your discarded pants. I soon began to sense the pain of impatience, now that you had fully awaken my arousal. Fumbling with your pants, you whined hopelessly but then produced a small tube of lotion. I took it, naturally, and coated myself with the cool substance.

I was much too frenzied to stop at that moment. You propped yourself up on your elbows, and got in a more comfortable position. I draped your slim leg over my shoulder and immediately pressed forward, perhaps too ardently. You let out a sharp cry, and fell back against the surface of the table. It was like a needle piercing my chest. I halted and held my breath, hoping I hadn't hurt you. 

But you smiled and urged me to continue. I should have known. You had such an indescribably powerful influence on everything I did. I moved cautiously, trying to keep a steady rhythm without pushing you off of the table. Your eyes glazed over in passion, and you reached out to me, forcing me deeper inside. I nearly choked on the feeling, and trembled beneath the sensation. 

Your hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles going white. I tended to your own neglected arousal, and stroked in rhythm with my thrusts. The ceiling fan, the clock, the noise of traffic just beyond the terrace... everything seemed to be perfectly synchronized with our own movements. Soon I felt the shameful bliss of climax and I came violently, relaxing as you followed suit. 

In that moment, I looked down at you with a mix of wonder and certainty. I was determined to make sure that no one else saw you as you were now... eyes glistening in completion, face tinted with the color of passion, breathless and somnolent. This was it, you were mine, forever. You looked at me and let out a small laugh, gesturing to the coffee table.

"Not so uptight..." you laughed some more and sat up. We cleaned up and relaxed in each other's embrace on the sofa. I toyed with your hair, and watched the ceiling fan. The silence was comfortable. I knew everything was okay for the moment, because it required no explanation. I knew you understood how important it was to me, that I be in control, that I hold the reigns. I would guard your secrets, I would keep you happy, so long as you allowed me to be happy by doing this. 

You had no problem being cared for in a relationship. But I hoped you would understand that the one tending to you was me. I would not condone any sort of infidelity. I would not allow anyone to know you the way I do. One day I hoped to tell you these things, but I was sure the words would frighten you.

Or are you so pretentious, that you were ready for them?

I would have to wait. But for the moment, you understood that you were mine, and mine alone.

`````````

END

````````

//Gracias Myriam Hernandez, para tu cancion! Me ayudaste! \\


End file.
